Mythbusters Last show gets raunchy
by RandomFic21
Summary: The mythbusters Tori, Kari, Grant, and Scottie have been cancelled but they get to do one last show. However, the network has given them full permission. Obviously, the first thing they do is test sex myths!


This is my very first story ever, so I apologize if it is trash.

Chapter 1

"UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH. Tori, this is at least the 40th submission we have looked at that you've turned down!"

"I know Kari, but I don't know what else to tell you. I want our last myth to be a good one! It needs to be... edgy... new... unheard of! It needs to shock people. The network has already given us our last show budget, and they gave us permission to do anything."

"Well I would rather settle on one then not even get to do the last show, so hurry up and pick one."

"Well you know, I did hear this myth about the... female anatomy.'

"Ew. Don't be gross, Tori. What possible myth could there be about the 'female anatomy' that I couldn't just tell you myself?"

"Well, there is a theory about a woman's G-Spot that if you hit it six times the girl... well.. squirts."

"OH MY GOD TORI! You are not seriously considering making our last episode about sex myths are you?"

"Think about it Kari, it hasn't ever been done before, it's cutting edge, and we have full range permission! It's perfect! How about this: I'll put an extra $20,000 from the budget into your paycheck."

"Woah woah woah, $20,000? I mean, I guess I could have sex on TV for $20,000... Alright, explain the myths you have in mind."

"Well, we could try that G-Spot one, and there's also the fact that some people still don't believe in the female orgasm. We could also test out vibrators and do a comparison on those?"

"Hmmm. So far they don't sound awful, but it seems like I'm going to be the main focus. Why don't we get you guys in on this too, and maybe we could get Scottie in on this? So let's see, I can test the vibrators, and that will also prove the female orgasm, and we could get a large sample size of guys in here to test that all guys like anal? Scottie and I could also test different blow job techniques on you guys, and then we can test that a different diet causes the semen to taste differently."

"Man, it sounds like you are actually pretty excited about this now!"

"Tori, for $20,000 I can be excited about anything."

The next day the four of them meet up for the first day of filming. Grant was obviously all for the idea of a sex episode, and surprisingly enough Scottie was very interested. They start the first half of the episode with testing which vibrators work the best, and if the female orgasm exists. Scottie decided that she wanted to help test the vibrators too, so the two ladies go down to the nearest sex shop together.

Kari walks into the sex shop and is blindsided by the wide range of dildos for purchase.

The one she decides to test is the biggest one she thinks she could fit. It has one 7 inch shaft and then a secondary 3 inch shaft just below that, for teasing the clit, but can come off. The redhead pays for the vibrator with network money, and throws in some lube that warms as it is used.

Scottie walks into the sex shop and can't help but laughing at the wall of penises that lies ahead. She grabs one that looks like a microphone and sees that it's one that needs to be plugged in. She decides that's all she needs and checks out.

The two ladies make it back to M5 and flip a coin for who goes first. Scottie loses, and walks into the room decorated for maximum sensuality. She flips on a small radio to play set the ambiance and lights a candle. She knows everyone is going to be watching, so she decides to have some fun with it.

Scottie grips the bottom of her red, tight fitting shirt and lifts it over her head and tosses it onto the floor in one swift motion. She spins around, and undoes the button on the front of her pants. The blue denim falls to the floor in a heap around her ankles and she steps out of it and onto the couch. She grabs the plug-in vibrator and turns it to its lowest setting.

"I'm now going to test the 'wand' vibrator."

She slowly lowers the humming rubber head to the front of her black lace panties. In an instant, her lower half lights up with pleasure and she lets out a small gasp. She rubs the head up and down the length of the panties, and her wetness starts to soak through.

She stops for a moment to unhook and drop her matching black bra. She grabs the beautiful mounds and squeezes with her free hand, increasing the pleasure she feels. Two fingers reach out and pinch her stiffening nipple and rolls it in her fingers.

"God damn this thing is doing good."

Scottie hooks a finger under her panties and pulls them down; lifting her round, full butt off the couch to get the soaked material off. She replaces the rubber head of the vibrator on her wet slit and ups it to the next setting. She feels the bliss rising inside her, and she pushes a bit harder.

"Oh my god, holy fuck! This is so good, mmmm fuck."

Her thumb bumps the button to increase the speed and the surprise of it sends her over the edge.

"What the fuck! Holy hell I'm going to cum! Oh fuck I'm cumming!"

With one final pass over her clit she releases a flood of girl cum over the head of the vibrator. She turns it down in steps so she can come down of her orgasm smoothly.

"Well! I had an orgasm, so that proves that. The dildo was amazing. Seriously, on a scale of 1-10 I give it a 9. It had a large enough head to cover all of my pussy, and the settings were at perfect levels. The only reason I won't give it a 10/10 is because the fucking button is too easy to hit on accident!"

Next up is kari. She steps into the room, that has since been cleaned, and just dims the lights and turns the radio on.

"I'm going to be testing a 'rabbit' dildo, which has a large main shaft and a small, slim, secondary shaft for the clitoris."

Kari disrobes and is already fully nude. Her pure white, porcelain like skin is covered in tiny goose bumps. She lays down on the couch and rubs her hands from her perfectly sized boobs to her toned, tight stomach. She rubs her hands up and down her sides and belly for a while, before putting two fingers onto her vagina.

She voices a small moan of pleasure as she strums the folds of her clean shaven pussy. She reaches over to the side table and grabs the lube she bought from the shop. She squirts a quarter sized portion onto her fingers and spreads it between her vag lips and the head of the dildo.

The vibrator slides over and between her warming womanhood. She inserts just the head of the rabbit into her entrance and rocks it back and forth. Next, she slowly twists the shaft into her until the secondary prong touches her clit.

"mmmm yes, Fuck."

She flips the switch and activates the rotating properties of the dildo.

"OH god, YES!"

The small head rubs and prods her nub fully exciting her. At this point, she is dripping wet and ready for something more.

"Oh Jesus please I just need more of it inside! Fuck just let there be more!"

She takes the extension off, unleashing the full 7 inches of the main shaft, measuring at about 2 inches wide. Kari pushes the rest of the dildo inside her, reaching far inside, and satiating her need for being filled. The lube is warmed up fully, and provides a tingle that spreads across her whole crotch. She reaches up and grabs a handful of her boobs, only increasing the overall sensation.

She keeps drilling the dildo into her, now fully driving it into her dripping pussy, slightly curving it when she pulls it out. This makes the head hit the G-Spot, and after just a minute or two of this she lets out a loud scream, and grips her tits hard as she rides out a huge orgasm. Cum squirts out of her, drenching the dildo to the base.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIT! Fuck! I'm cumming so hard!"

Kari slows the motion, and lays down for a few minutes before getting up and redressing.

"I also came, meaning the female orgasm has been fully proved, and confirmed. The rabbit dildo gets my full recommendation, other than the fact that the secondary prong limits how far you can insert the dildo. Some people like that, but I personally like filling up."

She walks out of the room and is greeted by a slew of male and female crew members staring at the screens slack jawed.

"Damn Kari... That was... Wow. This is going to be one crazy episode."

"And we are only half way done."


End file.
